Amor enfermizo
by Sunly
Summary: -Yo no lo acoso...solo lo amo demasiado-respondi aunque muy en el fondo sabia que era cierto.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiracionnnnnnnn jeje llega cuando menos te lo esperas tambein inspirado en la cancion love disease de Luka :3, haber este esta dedicado a Bell-Star que amablemente me ayudo pero uff hubo unas complicaciones, lo siento, bueno aquí te traigo un fic de solo 3 Cap, para que seas feliz jeje espero que te guste y también es dedicado para todos ustedes que entraron arigato.

**Amor enfermizo**

Esta...perfecto, más que eso ahh mis mejillas arden de solo mirarle es tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan Soul.

Su traje se amolda a su cuerpo de una manera sensual casi tan…excitante, oh si, ese es el término adecuado, me encantaría quitarle con los dientes esa corbata que anuda su cuello, estoy mordiendo mis labios con fuerza, no puedo soportarlo.

Aparto la mirada apenada, unas personas me ven de reojo como una rarita, yo por el contrario les saco la lengua de manera infantil, lo que hace que se volteen inmediatamente y así tengo libre el camino de seguir mirando a _mi _Soul.

Atrás de mí están mis amigas, bueno solo son dos, Tsubaki y Kim, las dos me ven con preocupación en la cara y yo suspiro molesta, esas dos piensan que no es sano y natural que yo…quiera mucho a Soul.

-Maka, este ya es el colmo, viniste a un funeral a acosarlo-me dijo Kim regañándome, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la ultima palabra _acosarlo._

-Yo no lo acoso, solo paso con el tiempo sin que se dé cuenta, yo solo…- suspire dejando la oración inconclusa mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente la sangre y mis mejillas seguro estaban ruborizadas- lo amo tanto que temo que le pase algo si no estoy con el.

-Maka, no es sano-dijo Tsubaki, reprendiéndome pero esta noche no me iba a dejar.

-Chicas si no me van a apoyar mejor lárguense-les gruñí cual perro, ellas por su parte se ofendieron, en el fondo me había dolido decirles eso pero era la verdad, lo que yo sentía.

Yo estaba apoyada en una columna de la gran mansión al parecer la abuela paterna de mi amor, había muerto, del otro lado estaba Soul, no estaba llorando por que su abuelita ya estaba muy enferma y se había decidido que la iban a dejar morir.

-Vamos a empezar con la ceremonia-Hablo un señor calvo con un gran habito que parecía quedarle muy grande.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor del ataúd dejándome a mi y a mis amigas en las sombras, ellas tenían el ceño fruncido y creo que Kim me susurro al oído que se marchaban para estudiar, mañana tendríamos examen.

Me dejo de preocupar desde hace mucho tiempo las notas, ya no tienen el mismo valor que antes, por el contrario debo concentrarme en mi única labor, amar a Soul con desesperación.

Me recargo en la columna completamente y suspiro lo quiero tanto…...no puede ser lo deje de ver, me asomo rápidamente y la imagen me cae como un puñetazo directo en el estomago, Soul, mi amo, esta abrazando a un chica.

¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la abraza? El frota arriba y abajo su espalda a través de su fino vestido negro se ve su sujetador, me muerdo los labios con fuerza.

-Ya esta Britt no pasa nada-Le dijo Soul mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, mis ojos arden al igual que mi estomago, esa chica…es una trepadora queriendo enrollar a Soul.

-Soul, primo me duele tanto que se haya ido-dice ella y ahora llora como una niña, yo bufo desde mi lugar, detesto que soul haga eso, esta acariciando el cabello de la chica, el cual es rubio casi blanco…esa chica.

Miro celosa la escena y me volteo con enojo he llegado al limite de mi paciencia, es chica debe desaparecer jejeje, yo se como hacer que lo haga solo tengo que esperar el momento adecuando, en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa.

La ceremonia para despedir el cuerpo de la anciana esta terminando, durante ella esa chica de nombre Brittany no se ha despegado de Soul y empieza a molestarme esa actitud suya de ser un gato.

-Soul, tengo que ir al baño-dice ella y suelta a Soul, el por su parte solo asiente en silencio, es mi oportunidad, sonrió con malicia y emprendo el paso.

Ella va delante mio, su cabellera casi blanca baila a su ritmo acompasado, sus ojos voltean a verme de soslayo son tan azules como el mar y su cutis es casi perfecto.

Es tan hermosa… pero jamás dejaría que se quedase con mi Soul.

Ella toma la manija de la puerta y entra, desde el otro lado hecho el seguro, sonrió divertida, que tonta al pensar que un simple segurito me iba a detener.

Espero hasta que deja de hacer sus necesidades y escucho el grifo del agua es mi momento, tomo el pasador que esta en mi cabeza y lo meto en la ranura, después de unos minutos suena un clic y sé que la puerta esta abierta.

Una sonrisa adorna mi rostro no puedo dejar de tenerla, tomo la manija y entro sin mas consideración, atoro el pasador en la ranura por si ella trata de salir.

Por su parte la enojada muchacha me mira ceñuda desde el otro lado del baño.

-Oye no sabes tocar o que-masculla ella escupiendo las palabras mala elección para que sea de las ultimas.

-Lo siento tanto Brittany, no quería espantarte querida-digo yo aun sonriendo, cada vez mas se pone nerviosa ante la situación y sabe que algo no va bien.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta ella en apenas un susurro.

-Jeee-suelto una sonora risa antes de contestarle-bueno yo soy Maka, mucho gusto –sigo sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres?-vuelve a repetir como si no le hubiera dicho nada, ella es tan aburrida.

-Soy Maka, soy la…-iba a emplear el termino novia pero era inadecuado-soy el amor de la vida de Soul y tu querida mía te entrometes entre nosotros y es mi deber hacer que no lo hagas más.

Ella es tan…abre los ojos con terror y me empuja a un lado para correr hacia la puerta de roble pero al darse cuenta que esta atorada trata de buscar un arma pero no hay nada bueno, solo jabón, quitaron todo lo lujoso para que nadie lo robara.

Ahora solo estamos ella y yo, ella trata de buscar en el botiquín y dejo que lo haga por que sé que no encontrara nada, me dedico a observar el baño es precioso, sus muebles son de buen gusto estilo romano, son de un color perla y me gusta solo un poquito ese color.

Las paredes son blancas y del techo cuelga una araña de cristal, la pared este es totalmente de cristal y todo se refleja en ella.

Brittany ha buscado pero como suponía no encontró nada, sube a la taza de baño asustada, pobrecilla.

-Tengo que acabar el trabajo pronto, deje a Soul solo-ronroneo yo con una pequeña risita al final y avanzo hacia ella, no hay escapatoria.

Me abalanzo sobre ella y caemos las dos al piso, me pongo de bruces sobre ella ya es hora jejeje.

-JEJEJEJEJE-rio feliz.

-¡BASTA!-grita ella con lagrimas en los ojos pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-OH, no debes hacer eso-digo yo tapándole la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico.

Que empiece, de los pliegues de mi vestido negro saco una daga, incrustada con rubíes, y con suma lentitud la entierro en una de sus piernas, ella trata de gritar de dolor pero yo le cubrí bien la boca.

La sangre empieza a brotar de la herida que le eh infringido y la embriagades de matar se apodera de mi ser.

-ahh- se siente tan bien, como si estuviera junto a Soul.

- ahh- vuelvo a decir.

Ella me mira pobrecita pero yo no quiero asesinarla tan rápido.

Saco la daga sin ningún cuidado y apuñalo su otra pierna, la sangre vuelve a fluir y rio más fuerte, Brittany bajo de mi esta gimiendo, las lagrimas recorren sus ojos frenéticamente.

-De verdad lo siento jijiji, pero tu te metiste y tenias que pagar las consecuencias lo siento-saco la daga con muy poca delicadeza y en el papel que cubre su boca se forma sangre, tomo la daga la alzo por encima de mi cabeza y de la encajo en la yugular.

Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y deja de moverse, inmediatamente su temperatura empieza a bajar.

Me levanto del cadáver donde estaba sentada y me volteo, me encuentro con mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo, esa chica no se parece a mí.

Sus ojos están opacos con muy poco brillo, su piel es de un pálido delicado, sus mejillas están un poco sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, su vestido de holanes _estraple_ negro estaba cubierto de rosas carmesí. Sus cabellos están en su lugar pero también manchados de color carmesí y en su rostro pequeñas gotas de sangre han salpicado su piel.

Aparto la mirada de la chica en el espejo y voy hacia el lavabo para lavar mis ropas y mi daga.

El agua empieza a correr lavo mi rostro y en el chorro de agua meto la daga el agua cambia a un tono rojizo, tomo una toalla desechable y la mojo froto mi vestido con cuidado de no romperlo pues es el favorito de Soul, él pensaba comprarlo para su novia o su exnovia, todavía recuerdo como la asesine, pobrecita fue solo apenas antes de venir a esta fiesta.

Todo rastro de sangre en mi ha desaparecido, en el suelo ya hace Brittany blanca como la cal, pobre en verdad me apena haber hecho eso pero ella se estaba metiendo.

Quito el pasador y lo meto en mis cabellos, salgo del baño, al parecer a nadie le dieron ganas de ir, el pasillo esta desierto, pero no puedo regresar al salón principal, sospecharían de mi, de este lado del pasillo no hay cámaras de seguridad.

Ninguna, jaja nadie sabe que yo estuve ahí, nadie sabe que yo la eh asesinado, salgo por el pasillo opuesto al que eh llegado, dos pasillo y abra una puerta de servicio por allí saldré, hago todo esto y cuando abro la puerta el aire agita mis cabellos con reclamo como haciéndome saber que él sabe que la eh asesinado.

Me abrazo con fuerza y tomo mi moto que esta estacionada ahí, solo por simple estrategia o por si algo salía mal, la arranco y trato de olvidar todo.

Mañana será otro día me pregunto a donde iremos, Soul.

* * *

Que tal quedo muy macabro :# jeje jamás bueno si pero jaja solo en mi imaginación, espero que les haya gustado.

_***.*.*REVIEWS*.*.***_


	2. Chapter 2

Eh vuelto :F, ni que me hubiera ido por mucho bueno llego con la continuación de mi fic _Amor Enfermizo _owws pobrecito lo deje abandonado en el fondo del ordenador, y cuando lo vi juro que casi me gritaba "continúame, continúame" como sea aquí lo traigo y dejo de joder para que lean disfruten.

**Amor enfermizo.**

*RING, RING* suena nuevamente el despertador asomo la cabeza de entre las sabanas y veo la hora que es 9:30, me quede dormida, me levanto con suma lentitud de la cama y rasco mi cabeza.

-¿Blair?-pregunto yo y mi linda gatita negra se asoma por la puerta al verme menea la cola y se abalanza contra mi, empiezo a acariciarla es tan suave.

-Hoy tenemos un día duro nena, voy a salir, seguro Soul va a querer ir a muchos lados hoy es domingo.

Ella no me contesta se acuesta en mi regazo y da un gran bostezo, sonrió ella es tan linda, le doy un par de palmaditas en el lomo para que se aparte, necesito continuar con el día y ella se levanta y deja mi regazo con orgullo.

Suspiro rendida, me paro con toda la flojera del mundo, mis brazos y mis piernas me pesan, lo que mi cuerpo me pide es que regrese a la cama.

Y no lo culpo después del día de ayer, avanzó torpemente y casi me caigo, tomo una camisa, la camisa de Soul y huelo su maravilloso olor, huele a vino y cereza.

-Ahh-se escapa un sonoro suspiro de entre mis labios y me sonrojo sin poderlo evitar.

Todavía recuerdo como soborne a la de la lavandería para conseguir la camisa de Soul, tomo un short de mezclilla que resbala rápidamente por mis caderas, parece que estoy perdiendo peso.

Me abrocho el cinturón 2 hoyos menos que antes y me miro al espejo, la chica del reflejo me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos tienen un raro brillo, le doy la espalda.

Cepillo mi cabello suelto y lo adorno con un pequeño pasador de mi buro, el cabello cada vez esta más largo ahora me llega a la espalda baja, miro la foto de mi buro, en ella esta Soul y yo.

Pero no salió bien ¿porqué abre salido tan lejos? parece que me eh colado en la foto.

Miro mi celular ya son las 10, seguro Soul ya esta levantado ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿estará con alguien?, mis dientes rechinan con estruendo.

*No, el nunca estaría con nadie que no fueras tu, calma no pasa nada* me repito muchas veces pero sabía que solo lo decía para calmarme, comienzo a temblar violentamente.

Sonrió, si Soul esta con alguien entonces ese alguien debe ser exterminado, como una cucaracha a la cual se le aplasta cuando es molesta.

Me dirijo a la cocina todo en orden todo en calma, así debe ser la vida con las cosas donde van sin perder el orden natural.

Me dirijo al refrigerador, lo abro de un jalón adentro solo hay leche y unos cuantos huevo cogo la leche y dos huevos, los pongo sobre la barra, me agacho y tomo el sartén, lo pongo en la estufa y la prendo.

El olor a huevo empieza a llenar la habitación y se me hace agua la boca.

-*Ring Ring*-empieza a sonar el teléfono hago una mueca e intento ignorarlo, para de sonar pero inmediatamente vuelve a sonar *ring ring*, suspire de nuevo y con paso lento me encamino hacia la sala, cogo el teléfono y contesto.

-Si, Maka-digo con voz pesada espero que la persona del oro lado de la línea note que no quiero hablar con ella.

-Maka, soy yo Tsubaki-dijo ella y casi cuelgo el teléfono pero me abstuve su vos sonaba desesperada.

-¿Qué quieres? Me acabo de levantar-digo yo con una voz aun más pesada que la anterior espero que esta vez capte la indirecta, pongo el celular entre mi mejilla y el hombro y regreso a cocinar los huevos.

Se ven ten deliciosos ¿desde hace cuanto que no como?, la verdad no me importa, prefiero ver como Soul come, Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul ahh mi amor.

-IMOS…..ESTA EN LAS NOTICIAS!- alcanzo a escuchar, ¿Qué demonios habrá dicho?

-Perdón no te escuche ¿Qué dijiste?-digo con una voz aburrida, ya no quiero hablar con ella, quiero ver a Soul.

-Joder Maka prende la tele, canal 2-dice ella y obedezco cual perro, eh de admitir que estoy sorprendida de que Tsubaki haya empleado la palabra "Joder" ella casi nunca dice palabras altisonantes.

-¿YA?-pregunta desesperada en la otra línea, pero que le pasara ni que Soul estuviera en ella, creo…que ya no puedo pensar en nada que no tenga que ver con Soul…lo amo tanto.

-si, si -digo y miro distraídamente la tele, me quedo muda y casi me pego al televisor, en él estaba Soul con un traje negro, se ve fantástico.

Esperen…por que tienes los ojos irritados y llorosos no lo entiendo ¿Quién lo habrá hecho sufrir?

Tomo el teléfono y sin ninguna consideración cuelgo, quiero saber porque Soul esta ahí, el reportero empieza a hablar.

-¿Cómo fue el asesinato de la diva del momento?-pregunta el presionando a Soul este por su parte se deprime más, umm creo que el reportero será el próximo en desaparecer, jeje.

-No…no sabemos nada ella se fue al baño y…ya no regreso…cuando la encontré…ya había muerto…claramente fue un asesinato-dijo Soul con pausas pero usando un tono gélido.

-¿Esta seguro de que, usted no la asesino?-pregunto este, ahora si se podía considerar muerto, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que Soul hubiese sido el culpable? Idiota.

-¡*****NO, JAMAS LE HARIA ESO A BRIT, ELLA ERA MI ADORACION!-dijo Soul gritando claramente furioso, rechino los dientes aun muerta ella era un problema para mi, se habían omitido las palabras de Soul pero fue claro que dijo "Joder".

-Solo es una idea no tiene por qué ponerse agresivo-dijo el reportero mirando con cara de perro mojado a Soul.

-Lárguense no los quiero aquí-dijo el y los corrió de su casa, siguió reportaje pero yo me quedo perpleja por lo que veo, Soul esta llorando, ESTA LLORANDO POR BRITTANY, se me rompe el corazón, Soul llora por otra que no soy yo.

¿Cómo se le ocurre?, las lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, me llevo la mano al rostro y trato de retenerlas no tengo por que comportarme así ella esta muerta, esta muerta.

Lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero aun muerta es tan hermosa…

Me dirijo a la cocina sirvo el desayuno en un plato, me sirvo un vaso de leche y lo llevo a mi pequeña mesa, levanto la silla y me siento.

Empiezo a comer en silencio no tengo nada que decir me siento golpeada moralmente…ese chico es única y exclusivamente para mi, nadie más lo puede tener NADIE.

Seguro hoy saldrá a preparar todo para el funeral, tengo que estar con el en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Cuándo muere gente tan cercana a Soul?

Sonrió irónicamente.

.-.-. Comercial.-.-.-.

Al parecer Soul no quiere saber nada de la muerte de su prima, salió como si fuera un domingo normal al centro comercial y esta ahí tan tranquilo con un helado en mano.

Pero hay algo que no encaja en esa extraña felicidad que lo rodea, ah, ya veo, sus ojos sus ojos no pueden engañar a nadie, él sabe muy bien lo que pasa solo que quiere fingir que no pasa nada.

Por mi mejor, así no pensara en ella.

Se levanta de el banco donde estaba sentado, tira su helado a la basura y me levanto con el, entra a una tienda y lo sigo.

Ya adentro, no lo veo ¿Dónde esta Soul?, empiezo a entrar en pánico EH PERDIDO A SOUL, como una loca empiezo a correr, ¿DONDE ESTA? ¿CON QUIEN ESTA?, corro más a prisa apartando a cualquiera que se mete en mi camino.

No lo encuentro, miro el suelo y las lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, no puedo permitirlo, corro tengo que correr, tengo que…

-auch-digo yo mientras fruncí el ceño, choque con alguien de frente-lo siento…yo no te vi-digo y levanto el rostro, se me pone la piel de color rojo vivo la siento arder como si me quemaran viva.

-Hola ¿te sientes bien? No te lastime ¿verdad?-Me dice Soul mientras por fin enfoca sus ojos rubí en mi, son tan hermosos siento que voy a perderme dentro de ellos, son perfectos, me tiende una mano.

Siento que ya no, no puedo más la felicidad me embarga, las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas, no puedo estar así, él no puede…

Me levanto y corro hacia la salida, no puedo soportarlo la sensación de amor que me embarga es tan fuerte tan.

¿Pero que..?, volteo y veo a Soul abrazar a otra chica…¿el no venia solo?

Me quedo estática a medio paso ¿Quién es ella?

Ella le sonríe a Soul él le devuelve el gesto, ella se sonroja y soul mira su atuendo, un vestido, otro vestido que le encanta ¿Cómo es posible? El…me engaña con otra.

Es un cínico descarado…me doy cuenta de lo repugnante que puede ser.

Pero no es posible él tenía novia, yo misma la mate ¿como es que puede ser tan repugnante? aun así el amor que siento por él no va a cambiar.

-Soul-kun, siento lo que le paso a tu abuelita y a tu prima ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de una atrocidad así? Además no eh visto a esa tal chica, tu novia-le dice ella haciendo varios pucheros que detestable es.

-No, ella y yo terminamos hace 2 semanas-dice el, como es posible, parece que mate a la persona equivocada pero con el simple hecho de que la chica tocara a Soul se podía dar por muerta.

-O entonces ¿ya no tendremos que escondernos verdad?-pregunto ella, en confirmación Soul se inclino y le planto un beso en los labios.

Hoy habrá otra muerte.

Miro la escena y muerdo mis labios, estos celos, estos celos.

Son muy peligroso, Soul no debería jugar así conmigo, por que cuando se desatan nada bueno se avecina, como sea tengo que castigar a aquella chica.

La voy a Matar, pero tiene que ser lento y muy doloroso, ella me esta quitando al amor de mi vida.

-Oye Soul, vamos, vamos ¿cómprame todo?-dice ella mientras ríe y engancha a Soul del cuello, tengo la sensación de que se me ocurrirá algo, algo que haga que muera de dolor.

Por ahora que disfrute solo un día a Soul yo lo tendré toda la eternidad.

.-.-.-.-En la casa de Maka.-..-.-.-.-

Llego y me tiro en el sillón, lagrimas empiezan a mojar la tela, No, no tengo tiempo de llorar tengo que planear su muerte, su dolorosa muerte.

-Ya se-digo en voz alta y rio, esa chica no va a sobrevivir mucho tiempo, de hecho no iba sobrevivir el día.

Tomo el cuchillo.

Adiós, preciosa chica.

:F ola laaa espero que les haya gustado el próximo cap es el final Mwajajaja que pasara, respecto a la chica que dijo lo de la canción de Luka en el primer capitulo hasta arriba dice que esta inspirado en es canción. Me despido y….

No olviden sus reviews Besos

_**.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.**_


End file.
